A core idea of Fiber Channel over Ethernet (FCoE) is to run fabric channel (FC) protocols over Ethernet, so that Ethernet links can be used to replace the FC, thereby realizing network integration and unity.
Accordingly, the implementation of FCoE requires that network equipment in Ethernet will not only be able to support a variety of original protocols of Ethernet, but also needs to support a variety of FC protocols, which are used to implement FC dynamic routing function and so on.
The Fabric Shortest Path First (FSPF) protocol is a common FC protocol used to implement the FC dynamic routing function, thus, in order to be able to implement FCoE, the existing technology usually needs to develop a corresponding FSPF system for an Ethernet that runs the FC protocol, thereby resulting in a higher development cost of FCoE.